


my time is coming, i'm not afraid

by 100demons



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Background Slash, F/M, M/M, Passive-aggression, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/pseuds/100demons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro Tatsuya and Momoi Satsuki have a short conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my time is coming, i'm not afraid

“Eh? Mukkun?”

Tatsuya looked up from his bowl of kakigouri, craning his neck up so that he could look Taiga in the eye. “I guess Tokyo’s smaller than I thought, Atsushi-kun.”

Taiga blushed in that adorable way of his and whipped his hand off Momoi’s arm like he’d been burned. “T-Tatsuya,” he coughed into his hand, looking over Tatsuya’s head and into the distance. “The hell are you doing here?”

“Cold,” Tatsuya observed, eating another spoonful of shaved ice around Atsushi’s arm. Atsushi had already depleted his side of the bowl and was making motions at invading Tatsuya’s side. “Aren’t little brothers supposed to be more polite?”

“Himuro Tatsuya,” Momoi said, eyes gleaming. “It’s good to finally be able to meet you.”

Tatsuya held back a little sigh and elbowed Atsushi’s side. “Oi, I’m feeling a little thirsty. A cold can of coffee would be nice.”

Atsushi made a protesting sort of noise and Tatsuya pressed harder. “I’ll buy you three bags of brown sugar candy later.” There was a faint creaking noise as Murasakibara stood up from the bench, long legs easily crossing the bench.

“What a nice idea,” Momoi fairly sparkled, tugging on Kagami’s hand. “Kagamin, Royal Milk Tea for me please~?”

“I—what—” Kagami looked a little too alarmed at the thought of his ( _we’re-not-dating-shut-up!_ ) girlfriend and older brother sitting alone together for a few minutes. Tatsuya smiled and propped his chin on his hand, the picture of casual innocence. Kagami’s eyebrows grew even more worried before Murasakibara grabbed the back of his shirt, dragging him off to the vending machines.

“Oi— oi, you guys better not do something funny!” Kagami shouted, his voice growing fainter with distance.

“As if we’d do something so obvious,” Momoi tsked, setting herself down on the bench with a flounce of her skirt. “Right, Himuro-kun?”

“I’ll cut to the chase,” Tatsuya said, poking at his shaved ice, long slender fingers wrapped around the handle of the plastic spoon. “Momoi Satsuki.”

“Oh,” Momoi smiled, leaning forward so that her considerable assets rested comfortably on the table.

“Oh,” Tatsuya repeated flatly. “I know of your reputation, so I don’t think I’ll have to spell out what will happen if you break Taiga’s heart.”

“Don’t you think it should be the other way around?” Momoi asked, eyes tracking every movement Tatsuya’s spoon made.

“Don’t play dumb with me,” Tatsuya said and stabbed the spoon in deeply. He left the handle sticking straight up and looked Momoi straight in the eye. “I’ve known Kagami since he first came to the States and he hasn’t changed much since then. He’s still the biggest idiot on both sides of the Pacific and too kind-hearted for his own good.”

Momoi made an agreeing sort of murmur, long lashes dark against her skin.

“He’s—” Tatsuya paused and his eyes flicked down for a moment before looking back up at Momoi’s face. “He’s lonely,” he said finally. “So don’t fuck it up, Momoi Satsuki.” He leaned back on the bench, Kagami’s shouts filtering through the low-level chatter in the restaurant, growing louder and louder by the second.

“You mean like you did?” Momoi asked, tilting her head. Tatsuya sucked in a sharp breath and she gave him a gentle smile. “I’ll be sure not to, Himuro-kun.”

Tatsuya was still for a long moment before he snorted, pushing the bench back as he stood up.“You’re even better than they said,” he said and tossed a couple of coins on the table. “I’ll see you around, Momoi-san.”

Kagami burst into the restaurant, clutching an armful of drinks to his chest and panting furiously. “I-I’m back,” he wheezed, sweat beading his forehead.

“Thanks little bro.” Tastuya patted Kagami lightly on the back and snagged a can of coffee, ignoring Kagami’s frantic attempts to hold onto the rest. “Have a nice date.”

“We’re not  _dating_ ,” Kagami scowled cutely.

“Sure, sure,” Tatsuya said, ducking outside of the restaurant and nearly running into Murasakibara. “Ready to go back, Atsushi?”

“Hm,” Atsushi rumbled. “We’re going to stop by the konbini before we go to the train station, right?”

“Why not,” Tatsuya said and started down the street, hands shoved in his pockets.

“Oi! TATSUYA!”

Tatsuya turned around and was nearly blinded by Kagami’s grin.

“It was good to see you, nii-san.”

Tatsuya hid a smile as he turned back around and gave him a backwards wave. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge no 24, rarepairs challenge, basketball poet's society.


End file.
